


Caffeinated

by reapertownusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Ghosts, Humor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bikini barista roadside coffee stand is experiencing poltergeist activity and Dean is first in line to lend a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeinated

Scalding liquid flowed from the coffee machines, cascading to the floor. That sent the bikini baristas fleeing from the roadside stand to seek shelter in the Impala.

His car was full of women in lingerie while Dean was stuck being pummeled by everything the poltergeist could hurl. Even the hulking coffee machine itself was starting to shift. Sam better hurry up.

The chaos stopped in an instant. Moments later Sam skidded across the coffee bean covered floor, half-and-half still dripping from his hair.

“You okay?” Sam asked anxiously.

A smirk danced over Dean’s lips. “Did you look in the car?”


End file.
